Lotor
The Lotors are a funny bunch, with quick little paws and agile minds they often brighten up your day with a clever trick! Generally when you least expect it. But you can't help forgive them when they look up at you with the most innocent eyes in the world. Lotor is one of the 28 species currently available on Ovipets. Availability This species costs Θ15 Credits to generate after it has been researched. In order to create a starter Lotor, you must first research the species. Researching the species requires owning a Lotor of your own. They can either be borrowed, purchased from a friend, or adopted at the adoption center. It takes 24 hours to research the species, but you only need to own the Lotor to start the research process. Gene research Currently, Lotors' have five levels of gene research available, including the first level which you start out with. Each level unlocks new genes which you can research and then splice into eggs in your hatchery. Mutations Currently, there are 43 permanent mutations available for Lotor, with several seasonal mutations available as well. There are 10 mutation loci. The mutations sorted by loci, and with their level and prices listed, are below. Forehead * Antennae * Forelock * Hair * Wavy Hair * Wooly Forelock ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 13c ** Dominance: 30 ** Prerequisite: None Ears * Panda Ears * Floppy Ears * Fennec Ears * Heart Ears * Squirrel Ears * Tipped Squirrel Ears * Bat Ears * Lop Bunny Ears ** Level 5 ** Season Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 18c ** Dominance: 20 ** Prerequisite: None * Bunny Ears ** Level 5 ** Season Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 13c ** Dominance: 20 ** Prerequisite: None * Tipped Bunny Ears ** Level 5 ** Season Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 13c ** Dominance: 20 ** Prerequisite: None Teeth * Fangs * Bunny Teeth ** Level 5 ** Season Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 4c ** Dominance: 20 ** Prerequisite: None Wings * Wings * Butterfly Wings * Fancy Butterfly Wings * Solid Fancy Butterfly Wings * Fairy Wings * Bat Wings * Cupid Wings Head * Red Panda Face * Solid Face * Panda Face * Chipmunk Face * Spotted Face * Bicolor Face * Teary Face Chest Fur * Fluffy Chest Fur * Wooly Chest ** Level 5 ** Season Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 18c ** Dominance: 45 ** Prerequisite: None Body * Spotted Body * Solid Body * Chipmunk Body * Fluffy Body * Solid Fluffy Body Arms * Paws * Bear Paws Tail * Solid Tail * Poofy Tail * Solid Skunk Tail * Skunk Tail * Missing Tail ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (April Fool's Day) ** Splice cost: 4c ** Dominance: 50 ** Prerequisite: None * Lemur Tail * Solid Lemur Tail * Fox Tail * Striped Fox Tail * Chipmunk Tail * Bunny Tail ** Level 5 ** Season Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 9c ** Dominance: 20 ** Prerequisite: None * Wooly Tail ** Level 5 ** Season Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 13c ** Dominance: 15 ** Prerequisite: None Whiskers * Whiskers ** Level 5 ** Season Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 4c ** Dominance: 20 ** Prerequisite: None Mutation Charts File:Fffffffff.png|Mutation chart LotorEasterChart.png|Easter Mutations File:Low.png File:Lotor_h.png|Halloween only Category:Species